villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Calamity
It was a large room, black and dreary; tiny pinpricks of white decorated the walls and ceiling, giving a small amount of light. A girl stood in the middle of the room, silent, quiet, bored. She glowed eerily purple, her hair flowing with no wind to be felt, her amber eyes staring straight ahead, boring into one of the walls. White bows were flowing along with her hair, her light blue skirt fluttered slightly, seemingly mimicking the white butterflies which lightly flapped their wings that were attatched to her shoes. Off to her left stood a shelf, as dark as the rest of the room, but there was nothing that occupied it. To her right was a purple bed, nice and tidy though appeared to have not been used in a long time. A blue lounge bag lied beside the bed, unused and seemingly forgotten. Strewn about the floor in random locations, but standing were a few books and stuffed animals; though they too appeared to be unused in forever, as if they were never touched once. There was no door to lead to an entrance nor an exit, giving the room a sealed off aura to it all. In a corner nearby was a stack of what appeared to be presents, hand-written with names on them, though each was labeled, "From: Faible". But these presents had also been left without even being given a care to be unwrapped. No, she didn't care; she did at one time, but that was eons ago before she split herself into different beings. Katria the Uncaring was the most indifferent Goddess known, indeed, trying to give her a greeting would most likely result in not even a breath from her. Her expression mimicked her demeanor, silent yet indifferent; her eyes spoke this the most, not even blinking and merely staring straight ahead at the black wall that was part of her room. She didn't utter a word nor think of a phrase when she felt a presence make its way to the room, she merely disregarded it with utter indifference. Not inclined to knowing that whatever was coming would intend on destroying her room or tidy it up. She definitely wouldn't care. Sure enough within moments a red puff of smoke signalled the arrival of a tiny intruder, at first resembling nothing more than an unusual insect but soon showing itself to be much more as glowing yellow eyes scanned the area and the creature reared up onto its hindlegs: "..well this is *just* great! where the heck am I? this isn't my realm at all..". The girl standing in the middle of the room barely shifted her amber orbs, if only to look down at the intruder for a split second before returning to look at the most interesting wall she had ever seen in existance. Completely indifferent from knowing she has a visitor. The insect looked around and noticed the unusual room, this is not a mortal world - he was almost reminded of some of the Absolute realms but somehow it felt far grander and it had little to do with his own size.. he noticed the girl standing facing the wall and thought for a moment.. This was not a mortal, nor an Absolute.. Worry had no idea how he ended up in this higher plan but he knew one thing : he was going to get an answer. "HEY! you! where exactly am I? speak quickly and I may spare you the wrath of Worry!" Worry received no response from the girl, she didn't flinch nor gave a gasp; she didn't seem surprised either. She had kept her gaze glued to the wall, not even at the threat of suffering the 'wrath of Worry' did she make a move. It was as if she were a petrified statue, unable to give a regard to anything that was within her range of sight or hearing. One of the butterflies on the girl's shoe fluttered off, floating over to the gifts, lighting itself up; as if beckoning Worry to read the cards all "From: Faible", but to read to whom they were for. It would be known that "To: Katria" would be what Worry would see. Worry had already began to observe the cards and seemed to instantly change attitude : "..Faible? Katria? ..wait.. YOU are Katria? this is EXCELLENT! after all these years of mockery I, Worry, have found a true Goddess! even Misery herself has not succeeded in entering one of the Highest Realms.. I am truly the greatest of all!". Then upon noticing the fluttering butterfly Worry once again changed, focusing on the butterfly: "what's this? a fellow insect.. I suppose you're regarded as a nobody as well? well, don't worry.. for I am not afraid of so-called Goddesses, in fact..". He turns and marches over to Katria, not seeming to be put off in the slightest by the fact that the closer he got the more blatantly obvious the size differences became : even Katria towered over Worry as he finally came to a stop, looking up at her and declaring: "..you're in luck, I will spare your presents as Faible scares even me.. however I *shall* liberate these butterflies.. not even you will stop me!" - seeming to completely miss the fact these butterflies were not real. The glowing butterfly daintily fluttered back to it's place on Katria's shoe, the color emitting from it dimming to nothing. The girl, Katria, barely took notice once more, her amber orbs moving to look down at the insect regarded as Worry; leaving sight of the most interesting wall in existence. This time, she merely stared at Worry; as if now he were the most interesting thing in the room. She said nothing, nothing about his intrusion to her space, nothing about his declarations of liberation to the fake butterflies on her shoes, nothing about having to endure the wrath of Worry. She did utter a phrase, though it was nothing on the fact of the threats or Worry's sudden appearance in her realm. "Oh dear... A bug..." The sentence was spoken so monotonously that a robot could have made it sound more lively. "I am *not* a bug!" Worry snapped, clearly not afraid of speaking ill to a Goddess even as she stared at him, the chaotic creature all but oblivious to the fact that merely gaining the attention of Katria could be considered a great feat.. those amber eyes having seen things Worry could not even comprehend.. even his Primordial creator would of taken pause. Katria stared at Worry, as if he had just become the most interesting creature ever seen; and while she had all but stopped speaking, her eyes could have possibly done the talking. The stare was a mixture of both interest, yet questioning as to why Worry was here; though the underlying ideal that she just didn't really care whether or not he was within her presence was what could be absolutely determined by her expression of pure boredom. Worry took a good few moments to stare back in silence as it dawned on him what was happening, here he was literally standing in the realm of a Goddess.. a being that dwarved the entire Absolute pantheon.. he had no idea how he ended up in this realm but he decided it no longer mattered: "..fine.. you keep staring while I free the butterflies.. Goddess or not.. Worry always makes good on his threats!" - then without even thinking twice Worry dared do what millions would not even think of as he leapt over to try and land atop one of Katria's shoes. Katria made no move to stop Worry, as the bug landed atop her left shoe. The butterfly on that very shoe flapped its wings, creating a very slight breeze and began to emit the same glow from earlier. It then flew off to flutter around the room, the second butterfly following suit to the first's. Worry frowned at this and snapped "..stupid butterfly, return here so I can liberate you! BAH.. whatever.." - then after a moment he realizes something.. the last time he saw a glow like that the "bugs" had been guiding him somewhere.. "..of course.. you wish to show me something, very well.. let's see what this realm has to offer.." Worry declared as he leapt off that shoe and pursued the glowing butterfly. The butterflies made to the top of the bookshelf, landing side-by-side; flapping their wings as if content with their elevation, and waiting to be hopefully 'liberated' by the amazing Worry. Worry pursued the butterflies all the way to the top of the bookshelf and looked around "..alright.. this is one of the Highest Realms.. even a speck here would hold unimaginable power in the lower realms.. Worry, you are truly a genius! yes.. let's see what we can stea- "liberate" next..". Katria was suddenly standing before the bookshelf; no footsteps were heard in her movement that is to say if she even walked over. Her amber eyes still locked onto Worry and bored expression of uncaring all the same. Her face even more upclose could easily be unnerving to those who were shy or at least fearful of Gods. If anything, Katria was merely curious of Worry, and to possibly prove that, she spoke for a second time, "You can have a gift." She ever so slowly raised an arm to point at the pile of gifts that had gathered dust and been left there for the past countless eons; though she did not once leave her magnetized gaze off of Worry. The butterflies flew off again, only to land gently atop Katria's head, giving the girl a little bit of younger appearance. Worry actually hopped back a little as Katria got so close, surprised as she actually offers him a gift.. after a moment of consideration he hops forward again and spoke directly to Katria: "oh no you don't! I know your game.. you're trying to trick me.. ha! not going to work! no.. you keep nasty "gifts".." Then with reckless abandon Worry leapt right off the shelf and landed on floor below, scuttling around: "..there must be something I can steal around here.." - clearly staying clear of the presents. As Worry scuttled off, he noticed that Katria had suddenly vanished from the room; any view point from the room would prove unfruitful for Katria had seemed to completely vanish. In place, were sudden copious amounts of golden butterflies fluttering about the room, some resting on the floor while many flew about the ceiling. A few had landed upon a book titled, "Indifference and Why Veda Stinks", the author obviously being Faible; though many butterflies had caused it to sway and eventually fall over, almost crushing the nearby Worry. The homicidal butterflies thus flew off, continuing on with their short lives. Worry shook himself off after the near brush with "death", though such things were trivial to an immortal.. he did take instant notice of the fact that the Goddess seemed to have disappeared and frowns at the golden butterflies and starts to look around again: "..alright, very funny.. where are you now, Goddess? playing some sort of cosmic game?" A shadow suddenly loomed over Worry's small form, Katria was standing upon the ceiling of the room, her hair defying gravity as it kept itself in its place. One could say Katria was on the floor while Worry was on the ceiling, vice versa. The golden butterflies sparkled, sprinkling some sort of 'fairy dust' about the room; this dust sprinkled upon Worry, if anything, he probably felt like he could fly like the butterflies now. Worry blinked, then began to fly around as he caught sight of Katria again, only briefly concerned as he let out a chuckle: "hehe.. well.. this is interesting indeed, a "gift"? I thought I told you to keep them.. but what the heck, I'll take it.. about time I got what I deserved for a change.. you're not so bad for a Goddess, I might even consider moving in sometime.. with moves like this I could really teach that pink Wisp a thing or two..". Many of the golden butterflies began to crowd Worry, following him as if he were their leader. Though some continued to fly around Katria, who now appeared to be standing back at the exact original spot Worry discovered her in, staring at her wall. Though it was a few moments later that the room began to quake and rumble; though Katria seemed unfazed, the butterflies slowly seemed to disappear. Worry becomes confused, not often this happens but he finally starts to realize he may of gotten in over his head as the room rumbles - looking around again, noticing Katria returning to her usual spot.. something was not right, as if time had just reset. Worry suddenly found himself standing before Katria again, the two white butterflies that were on her head once again rested upon her shoes. The rumbling ceased then, the ability of flight seemed to have left with the golden butterflies depature, all was as it started when Worry first entered the realm. Katria was once more staring at the most amazing wall in existence, before her amber orbs shifted to Worry, and thus she spoke: "Oh dear... A bug..." Movement though this time was shown, as she raised her left foot, pinpointing her shoe's location with that of Worry. Worry looked up and suddenly felt a shadow creep over him as he froze in place, that shoe hovering overhead: "wait! I've changed my mind - I'll take the present!" It was too late, as Worry suffered a rather painful squishing to Katria's rather cute shoe; to make matters worse, it seemed that Katria had also seemingly decided to stand there and stare at her wall once more. Within moments Worry woke back in his own realm and huffed, instinctively dusting himself off as he snapped: "well that was pointless.. all that effort and I get nothing.. bah.. the Highest Realms are no fun..". Then after a moment or two Worry blinked as he became aware of a second figure in his realm, glowing slightly pink. "..what the heck are you?" Worry frowned. "My name is Stress - I believe you and I are related.." the figure replied, revealing itself to be almost identical to Worry but feminine. It was then that Katria's words hit him.. "you can have a gift". Upon the realization Worry muttered "..oh wonderful.. it had to be *pink*.. well.. I guess I'll find a use for you.. somehow.. come on.. we've got a lot to talk about.." - leading the other insect towards a tiny red door, which soon closes behind them. Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories